The Jellicle Prom
by kboyer2013
Summary: Is this a cheesy story about the Jellicle cats going to Prom? Yes, yes it is. I'm gonna hit up the majority of characters and their experiences at the wonderful world of Prom :
1. Step 1: Asking Someone to Prom

_**Hey guys, so today is my Prom and I'm pretty pumped! Instead of a Jellicle Ball, why not have it as the Jellicle Prom? Here's just a stupid little thing I came up with. I also like slashes, so don't be surprised if a few of these cats are gay :)**_

* * *

_Tugger and Mistoffelees_

At first, I didn't want to go to the Prom. Not _me._ I'm suppose to go stag, or otherwise with Bomba, but she plans on asking someone else. Though then the new semester started, and we got a new kid.

Sleek body, cute-ass bubble butt, adorably short, big blue eyes, and a killer smile. We had a few classes together, got to know one another, and of course everyone thought we were friends. They knew he was gay (so obvious) but they didn't know I happened to like toms, too. Which is one other reason why I want to ask Mistoffelees to Prom.

The other reason? I'm completely head over heels for him.

He's so smart and yet so ditzy, too. He's such a dreamer and is so funny. He depends on me and I can depend on him. He's perfect. I'm able to sit with him for hours, just lying around and talking. Sometimes we don't even talk. We just sit there in the field, staring up at the sky until stars are over our heads. He's so fun, too. We can just be sitting inside his den and then he says, "Tag! You're it!" He brings out the kitten in me, and we're so kittenish already it's even funner. I want him to be mine, and I want to be his. Forever.

I was shocked at how nervous I was about asking him. We've known each other for a few months now. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me (except for the fact I'm madly in love with him). I didn't want to casually ask him. I wanted to ask him in a way he would remember forever.

So I figured it out.

Misto loved tuna, Queen, glitter, the night sky, black and white, wine, and peonies. So I took a huge sheet and started to paint the night sky on it with white stars and a black background, and one big moon. I did that to three other sheets and hung them all around his den so it was like he was in space. Then I tossed glitter everywhere, even on myself (the things I do for love). I set up a table with a black table cloth and white chairs. I set up a white lamp and then made some fancy tuna and stole some wine from Mac. I put on some Queen and made a bouquet of white peonies. I stood inside his den, waiting. The anticipation was killing me. What if he says no? Just as I was about to rip everything down, feeling stupid, he walked in, holding red roses, my favorite flowers.

"Tugger," he breathed, looking around, amazed.

I walked up to him and kissed him tenderly. "Will you go to Prom with me?" I asked.

He smiled up at me, and then laughed lightly. "Of course I will." He took the flowers and then looked at the roses. "This is such a relief."

"Why?"

"Because I was going to ask you."

I laughed and took the roses, wrapping my arms around him. Then we sat at the table, got a little tipsy, and ate tuna.

"Hey, Tuggsy," Misto said (he called me that whenever he got wasted). "I have a brilliant idea. Brilliant!"

"What's that?" I asked, not as drunk as him.

"Let's not tell anyone."

"What?"

"You should say you're bringing someone hot from outside the Jellicle Junkyard and then I'll just tell everyone I'm not telling or I'm going stag or something." He giggled. "It'll be fun! We can be fashionably late and then show up together!"

I laughed. "You're so perfect for me, Misto."

"I'm perfect in anyway dear."

Yes, yes you are.


	2. Step 1: Still Asking

_Bomba and Demeter_

I had a whole line of toms wanting to go to Prom with me - and I didn't want any of them. I've always wanted what I couldn't have, and never wanted what I could have. I'm like Tugger, but the difference is that he's changed that and I haven't. I'm afraid that if I get what I want, then I won't want it anymore. Though in some cases, maybe it's not like that. I hope it's not like that. I mean, when I'm with Demeter I'm so much more different than when I'm with others. I'm myself. So maybe I want her and I'll continue wanting her.

I never realized I loved her until last year. She was always there for me, and why on earth would I not want someone who was there for me? She understood me more than anyone and I can go to her for everything. She's brilliant...

I decided to make her know I wanted her by asking her to Prom. I had no idea what to do. I tried to come up with a song and dance but that didn't work. I thought of buying her flowers and delivering them mysteriously. Or setting up a scavenger hunt. Or lighting candles in her den that spell out Prom. There were countless ideas I wanted to do. Though i knew Demeter and I knew she didn't want those type of things. She wanted the real thing. So then I had the idea of giving her more.

I wasn't that good of an artist. I could sing and dance, sure, but I couldn't really draw or paint. Though I tried. I took a big canvas, one that was the size of her wall in her den. I spent six hours painting the picture. It was of us, dancing together, looking at each other dreamily. I wrote above it, "Demeter, you've always been there for me, and I want to be there for you forever. Though for now, why don't we just start with Prom?"

I smiled, feeling so utterly achieved. I hung it up in her den and waited. I just couldn't wait to see her face. It was so beautiful and when she'd see the picture it'd be beautifully surprised and then she'd come running into my arms, holding me tightly, and then we'd kiss sweetly... I laughed lightly to myself. Who knew it felt this great to be in love? Gosh, I just wanted her so badly. I wanted to hold her and kiss her. I wanted to grow old with her, sit next to her in bed and sing with her and dance with her. I wanted it all.

Then I heard her coming, saying goodbye to someone. She came in, smile on her face, and then looked at me and the picture. She had the look of surprise, a smile, and then - a frown.

"What?" I asked.

She looked really sad for some reason. "Well...I'm really flattered, Bombi, but...Mungojerrie already asked me and I said yes."

"_What?_" I asked. "Mungojerrie? You're going to Prom with that idiot over me?"

"Bombi, he asked me before you. It's not that I don't want to go with you it's just that-"

"Save it!" I shouted. "You fucking tease! God! You lead me on all the time and I should've known you were just using me!"

She looked so hurt... "I wasn't leading you on. I would never use you. You're my best friend. I thought you knew that..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of her den, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran to an empty milk crate and hid inside, crying to myself. It wasn't fair! I just couldn't have anything in this world. I can't have what I want. I don't what everything else. I'd be completely content in life if I just had Demeter. I'd be more than content! I'd be fulfilled and ecstatic and just so grateful. But no! That just can't happen to me! God...I'm so selfish...

What's the point of trying for something you can't have when you know you won't get it anyway? It's just a waste of time...


	3. Step 1: Continued Some More

_Pouncival and Jemima_

It's pretty hard to talk to girls. With the guys, it's so easy. I'm not bad at talking with them, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying super hard to not sound stupid. Girls are just confusing. I don't know what they want - ever. I mean, I know they want the perfect tom who will love them and make them feel pretty, but it's the little things. How am I suppose suggest food without making it seem like she's fat? None of them are fat! Or how am I suppose to say something without making them think I'm a jerk? I don't want to be a jerk! And most of all, how on earth am I going to ask one of them to Prom?

The guys all know who I want to ask - Jemima. She's just so beautiful, and so adorable and innocent. Thankfully everyone knows we're going together (except for Jemima). Plato, Addie, and Tumbles plan to ask other cats and the only other people who might go with her are Alonzo, but he says she's all mine, and Tugger, but he says he's bringing a hot queen from outside the tribe. The only thing I have to do now is ask her to Prom.

I'm really excited, and I'm scared. I'm short and kind of big. Plato is tall and strong and really mature looking. Tumbles is tall and the queens call him cute. Though what about me? I'm taller than Jemima, but she's just so much more attractive and perfect than me. She's gonna say no...

But - I should still give it a shot.

I had a brilliant idea, too. I ask Misto to help me.

"I'm going to ask Jemima to Prom," I told him.

"Really? That's so cute. How are you going to do it?"

I told him my plan and he agreed to do it. Then I got Etcy and Electra and Vicki to get Jemima for me once my idea was all set up. The four of them along with Plato, Tumbles, Addie, and myself stood around, acting like we didn't know what was going on.

In lights (that Misto was controlling from behind) were lit at the top of the back of a metal slab. It said, "Jemima, who will you go to Prom with?" and then below were the names of multiple people who were going to Prom. "Pull to find out!" was lit up in the middle with an arrow pointing to a fake lever on the side. She pulled the lever, looking gorgeous with her smile, and Plato and Addie's names disappeared. She pulled again, and then Tugger and Alonzo's names disappeared. She pulled once more, and Munk's and Tumbles's names disappeared, leaving mine there.

She turned to me, smiling big. "Pouncival?"

"So," I said, smiling sheepishly. "Do you want to go to Prom with me?"

She giggled and nodded. "Of course I do," she said and threw her arms around my neck, surprising me.

She said yes! I hugged her back and swung her around as everyone cooed over us. I couldn't wait until Prom. Hopefully, we can have our first kiss, too, and maybe everything else will just fall into place.

* * *

_**I think Jemima and Pouncival are just so cute! And the stunt Pouncival did was an idea I read about. You take a dry-erase board, write "Who will you go to Prom with? Erase to find out!" on it in permanent marker. Then you write the names of potential people that could ask that person out, but write your name in permanent marker. So when he/she swipes the eraser across the board, your name is left! So cute ^..^**_

_**Review please :)**_


	4. Step 1: Another Form of Asking

"What do you mean?"

"You have to ask me to Prom."

"But everyone knows we're going together. We're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

She gave me her small smile on her powdery looking lips. "You still have to ask me before someone else does."

I sighed. "You know, Vee, you sure are a piece of work."

Victoria came close to me. "Yes, but I'm all yours."

"If I'm yours then why do I have to ask you to Prom?"

She didn't answer me, she just gave me that beguiling look.

"Fine. Will you go to Prom with me Vivi?"

"You can't ask it in a cute way? Like the way Pouncival did with Jemima? Or the way Bombi did?"

"I, uh, wanna save all my cuteness for Prom."

She giggled. "Well you better quot being cute right now."

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close. "I love you."

She looked up at me, eyes wide, a light smile on her lips. It was the first time I had ever told her I loved her. "I love you, too."

I brought her closer and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Will you go to Prom with me?"

"Of course I will," she said.

Short, sweet, and to the point. Just the way we are.

* * *

**Who says asking people to Prom had to be long and elaborate? :) Thanks for the comments guys!**


	5. Step 1: Asking a Friend

_Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina_

I felt quite bad for Bombi, I did. After she ran out of Deme's den, people were worried and so they went to see what was going on. They all saw the picture she painted and so everyone knew she had fallen for Demeter. I hate rejection. I would know, and since I know, I suppose it's my fault Bomba got rejected.

Mungojerrie was originally gonna go with me. He hadn't asked or nothing, but I knew he was going to. So when I asked when he was going to ask me, he was teasing me and saying how he wasn't going to ask me. "What? I would never go with you!"

So I told him I was going to bring a different tom. "Fine then. I'll just bring that tom we met the other day when we went to the park."

Then he started bickering, saying he was just joking and that he wanted to go with me. "No! Come on Teazer, you know I was just joking. Of course I wanna go with you."

I decided to tease him back and say it was too late, though I was only joking. "Too late Jerrie! I've made up my mind."

And then he got angry. "Fine then! You just go with that stupid tom and enjoy your stupid date! Two stupid cats just dancing at the Prom!" Then he stormed off, and I was angry so I didn't go after him. He called me stupid!

Anyway, I went to the tom we met in the park the other day, Smokes. He was a gray cat that was pretty nice. So I asked him, knowing we could have fun. "Hey, Smokes, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Jellicle Prom with me."

Then he rejected me. "Sorry Teazer, I can't go."

And so I was without a Prom date. I decided to go back to Jerrie, realizing that no fight was worth losing him over. "Hey, Jerrie, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it Teazer," he told me.

"Great. So do you wanna go to Prom with me?"

"Sorry. I'm going with Demeter."

Then right after he asked Demeter, Bomba asked her, and she was rejected. So, if I hadn't pestered Jerrie about asking me, then Bomba could've gone with Demeter. I feel like it's my right to give her a great night.

"Hey Bomba," I greeted, after finding her hiding. She was still crying.

"Hi Teazer," she replied, acting like she wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Her sad face fell farther into a depressed one. "You know?"

"Everyone knows. They saw the picture in the den."

Her lip started to tremble and she started to cry again. "Oh, Teazer, I just want her so bad," she cried into her knees.

"I'm sorry. I can make it up to you."

She looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Let me take you to Prom."

"W-what?"

"Let me be your Prom date. It'll be fun. We can be stupid all we want without having to care what others think about us."

And then she smiled, just a little. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling down at her.

"Okay," she said, laugh-crying.

I sat next to her and hugged her, planting a kiss on her head. Going to Prom with a friend is a sure way to have fun, much more reassuring than someone who will most likely cause some drama. I can't wait now!

* * *

**I went to Prom with a friend and it was so much fun! Other people went with dates and I can't believe how much drama there was! **

**Review please ^..^**


	6. Step 2: Buying Tuxes

**So, I'm gonna make the cats wear clothes, because I love putting together outfits for my characters, and since these or Jellicles, their outfits can be funner! So here's step 2 :)**

* * *

_Tumblebrutus_

"I think a dark green color would look good, one like my eyes," I said.

"I think you look best naked."

I smirked up at the snarky tom. He didn't want to go to Prom with me, but he was pretty much wipped. So he'd do anything for me, even though I never asked anything of him, only to be with me forever. I didn't even ask him to Prom.

"So...are you going to Prom?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully.

"Do you?"

"I think it'd be fun, but I wouldn't want to go with anyone other than you, and you don't want to go."

He stared off, and I loved it whenever he stared off, even when I was telling him about my day. He always looked so far away, and then he'd look at me and return, which made me glad he came back to me. He was so intelligent and articulate, it makes me wonder all the time what he's thinking about. "Well, I'll go - for you."

I smiled. "You don't have to," but I knew he'd insist.

"Please, let me take you. Will you go to Prom with me Tumblebrutus?"

"Of course I will dear," I said and kissed him, breaking the kiss with my laugh once he threw me onto the bed.

And so now we were shopping for tuxes. Tugger recommended his friend Diva, who was a real diva, but she was fabulous.

"What're you going to wear?" I asked him.

"All black," he said.

I cocked a brow.

"If that's fine with you."

I smiled. "Of course it it. Your accessories can be matching with mine, though."

"We can contrast you two!" cheered Diva, entering the room with an emerald green tux. "You Tumbles, can wear a green tux with a black tie and black accessories and then you can wear a black tux with a black tie and green accessories! I'll go get you one." The queen ran into the other room eagerly.

The older tom sighed. He hated shopping, and yet he took me shopping all the time. He's so wonderful.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. "I'm surprised I don't need a band-aid."

"Why would you need a band-aid?" he asked concerned.

"Because I fell so hard for you."

He laughed and kissed me lightly, placing his hands against my cheeks delicately, treating me like I was the most important and most fragile thing in the world. The best part was that he treated me like that all the time, like I was a little glass figurine worth a millions dollars. "I'm surprised you don't need a band-aid, too. It must hurt falling from the Heavyside."

I giggled. "That was a bit corny."

"Are you Jewish? Cause you Israeli hot."

I laughed louder as he nibbled my ear.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm using my hand, but I'm thinking of you."

I collapsed farther into his arms, not able to control my laughter. "You're so silly!"

"Yes, and you're so marvelous. I'm marveled by your marvelling marvels."

I kissed him deeply but let go once Diva entered. She handed us tuxes and then shoved us into two different dressing rooms. I put on the tux and he took longer getting his on. I came out and looked at myself in the mirror, really liking the green tux that rested against my body modestly, giving me a sophisticated and yet naive look.

"What do you think?"

I turned to see my gorgeous boyfriend in an all black tux with green cufflinks, a green tie, and other green attributes.

I smiled. "You look perfect."

"So do you," he told me, looking deeply into my eyes with his deeply sunken eyes.

"So is that a yes?" Diva asked. "You want me to wrap them up?"

"Yes," I said gratefully. We changed, he paid, and then he walked me home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, holding me tenaciously. He always hated saying goodbye. He was afraid he'd never hold me again, but he was irrational at times. He kissed me severely, me gladly returning his passion. He always kissed me like this before we departed, hoping I'd surrender to him and he'd take me back to his place where I'd stay the night after staying up late and doing some private and intimate things in his bed.

"Goodbye," I said, not giving over to him, smiling sweetly.

He sighed and smirked at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told him and entered my den, the taste of his sweet lips still upon mine. It was one thing I always loved going to sleep with, other than him, but at least his scent still lingered. I can only imagine how Prom will go. Hopefully for the best.

* * *

**Hm, who on earth is Tumbles going with? I gave like one or two clues, so I don't know if your guesses will be right! Who even says it's someone from the original play? It might be a made up character!**

**Review please :)**


	7. Step 2: Buying Dresses

_Etcetera and_ _Electra_

"I don't want just any old dress," Etcy told Electra. "It has to be perfect."

"Well what color do you want?" Electra asked back.

"I don't know. What do you think Admetus will like?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think Cori will like best on me?"

Etcy looked at her friend, tilting her head. "Big and bold orange - or red. Ooh, or sleek black."

"I think orange is expected of me, and I'm not really the 'red' type of cat. Sleek black might be nice, though," Electra said.

"It'll make you look mature, and since Cori is a bit older, he'd probably like the mature side of you."

The two queens ventured through the boutiques, trying on countless dresses and going to many different shops, driving all the owners insane. Then they came across a little boutique in the very back corner of an alley that said DIVA in big letters. They entered and didn't see many dresses, mostly just sheets of fabric. They were about to leave, but then a flamboyant queen entered, cheering, "Hi! Welcome! Welcome!" Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're from the Jellicle Junkyard aren't you!"

Etcy and Electra looked at each other, smiling a little. "Yes," Etcy said.

"Yeah! My boy Tugger lives with you all!"

Etcy and Electra perked up at hearing the gorgeous tom's name.

"What'll y'all need?" she asked.

"She needs a black dress that will make her look mature, and I need one that just looks perfect," Etcy said.

"Alright. Follow me, follow me."

They walked to the back of the boutique and the two Jellicles were ordered to stand on small podiums. Diva measured them up and then scurried to the back. She came out with a black dress for Electra, one with a love neckline and low back. It shimmered all over in the light and hugged the body well. "Put this on dear," Diva said to Electra, who took the dress and went into a changing room. "Now for you," Diva said. "Hm. Oh! I know!" She ran to the back again.

Electra emerged from the dressing room and Etcy squealed at seeing her friend look so gorgeous. "Electra!" she cheered. "You look so good!" Electra looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the way the dress made her look curvier and like she had an air of maturity and sophistication. She felt like an empress, and knew Coricopat would love it. She smiled, feeling much prettier than she normally did.

"You're going to surprise everyone," Etcy said, since most saw her as a tomboyish queen, but in the dress she looked like Queen Elizabeth herself.

"Hey! You look good!" Diva chirped. She handed Etcetera a dress and hemmed Electra's. Then Etcy walked out, radiating in a gold, shimmery dress. It was similar to Electra's, but gold and was more modest in the cleavage. Her golden eyes popped and the gold in her fur worked with the dress gracefully.

"You look wonderful," Electra told her friend.

"Thank you," she said and hugged her.

After a few alterations and nit-picking, Diva got the dresses together and the Jellicles payed for them. The best part of Prom when you're a girl? Going dress-shopping with a friend!


	8. Step 2: Shopping with Guys

_Admetus, Tugger, Coricopat, and Mungojerrie_

"Who's this queen you've been talking about?" Cori asked Tugger.

"Ah, just some slut," he replied sheepishly.

Jerrie stayed silent as I looked at tuxes.

"Hey Addie," said Tugger to me, "Who are you bringing again?"

I smiled a little. "Etcetera."

Tugger nodded, approvingly, either of Etcy or our relationship. "You two go good together. You're both..."

"A little psycho."

I grinned, glad they liked Etcy and I together. "What about you Cori?" I asked. "Electra?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, too.

"She's nice, and really chill," said Tugger. "You're both pretty mellow."

"Here you are dearies!" cheered Diva, entering the room with four tuxes. I had met Diva once before this. The first time I saw her I was a little freaked out. I had never came across a transgender cat before, but it's been almost a year since the last time I've seen her, and by all the surgery she's had, no one would've assumed she use to be a biological male. She is quite a diva, that's why she chose the name, but she's wonderful.

She handed me a sleek, silver tux and shoved me into a dressing room. I put it on and I thought it looked pretty good. I came out and looked at myself in the mirror. Tugger came out next, in a tight black tux with gold accents to match his eyes. Then Coricopat came out in a midnight blue tux also with gold accents. Then finally, Jerrie came out in a vibrant orange tux with black accents. Like I said - Diva is wonderful. On out first try, we got those tuxes. Then, Tugger took us to his friend's grill, because he's just so popular everyone knows him.

"Hey, who's your brother going with?" Jerrie asked Tugger.

"Macavity?" Tugger asked, joking because we all knew Macavity would never set foot at the Prom. "No, I uh, don't know who Munk's going with," he said, but for some reason, I didn't believe him. I didn't pester him, though.

"Can't you tell us that, Cori?" I inquired.

He smirked. "My psychic abilities don't go that far."

"Why're you going with Demeter?" Tugger asked.

He sighed. "Teazer 'n' I got in a fight. Tis my fault. I di'in't realize she was joking. 'Spose it's my fault that Bombi got rejected, too."

"Why does Prom have to be so dramatic?" Tugger asked.

"Because, we're dumb kids who make everything dramatic," Cori said.

I sighed, knowing it was true, but also knowing that my girl and I were going to have a great time, no matter what happened to anyone else. Though for now, all I care about is hangin' out with the guys.

* * *

**Bromance yo! Guys have such a deep bond, one girls can never have :p This is a short chapter, but I wanted to show Admetus's view point for once :)**

**Review please!**


	9. Step 3: Getting Ready

_Etcetera, Electra, Victoria, and Jemima_

"I just want the glittered nails," Vicki said.

"Misto and you just love your glitter," Electra said, as we worked on Vicki. Her dress was a shimmery white, glitter modestly spread. We fluffed up her hair and finished her nails. We put on her diamond accessories and then did her smokey make-up. Then we moved to Jemima.

Her dress was a pink color that was borderline red. It had a black band around the waist and we dolled her up to look like the little princess she is, putting on glamourous jewelry and doing modest make up. We moved to electra, giving her a smokey, black eye makeup and simple jewelry. She looked so mature and sexy. Finally we came to me, painting my nails gold and giving me a slight Greek look, putting a gold, laurel wreath around my head.

"This is going to be so fun!" cheered Electra.

"Who do you think is going to be king?" Vicki asked.

"I think Tugger or Munk," said Jemima.

"Tugger," I said.

"Munk," said Electra.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What about queen?" Jemima asked.

"Demeter," Vicki said.

"I think Bombi might win, but I don't know if she'll want to."

"Who'd you vote for?" I asked.

The three girls giggled, and I'm guessing we all voted for the same person, but none of us would admit it since it's really not the traditional choice.

"Oh I hope everything goes magically," said Vicki.

"And I hope everyone gets what they want," Jemima said.

"A lot of people say Prom is overrated, but those are the people that don't go because they suck," I said.

"It's a time to have fun, be yourself, and be stupid with friends," said Electra.

"No drama girls," Vicki said.

"Psh, drama? We're never dramatic," I said sarcastically. We were dramatic, but we never actually fought.

We slipped on our dresses and shoes and then did a few final touch ups with the perfume and toothpaste before finally heading outside, where the guys were waiting for us. Yes, this night was going to be magical.

* * *

**hey, guess what? It's my birthday! Yes, I am born on Star Wars day :) So perhaps you should leave me a review as a present? This birthday has really sucked, so I could use it :/**

**May the fourth be with you!**


	10. Step 3: Nervousness

_Coricopat and Tantomile _

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked my sister, spinning around gracefully in her midnight blue gown with the gold sash, looking like a shooting star in the night sky.

"She'll love it," I told her reassuringly. I buttoned my gold vest and then my blue jacket. Tanti helped put on the gold tie and we combed our hair neatly. I tied the sash into a delicate bow and then put on my gold shoes, which I found a little too flamboyant, but Diva and the guys and Tanti said they looked great. I looked at myself in the mirror, summing up myself. I arched my shoulders and help my head high, looking too arrogant. I relaxed, looking casual, and wondered what Electra was going to look like. No one really coordinated outfits together. That's not the Jellicle style.

I was actually nervous to see Electra. What if she looks too gorgeous I can't handle it? I tried to imagine her in certain dresses, but none of them came close to her natural beauty she had everyday.

She was a bit younger than me, but she was a lot alike me, too. We were both relaxed, down-to-earth people. She was a tomboy and I was kind feminine, so we both met in the middle. She didn't care what people thought of her and neither did I. She thought about deep issues, like problems in the world, and we always talked about them, considering starting a charity or something along those lines. She was amazing.

Tantomile was going with Cassandra. They had a private relationship going on, and I was one of the only ones who knew other than Alonzo. My sister was angelic. We matched together and I knew Cass would love the way she looked.

"I hope nothing goes wrong tonight," Tanti told me, a slight crinkle between her brows that we got when we were worried.

"It won't. It's you and Cass. You're both roo rational to let anything get in the way of you two."

She smiled and hugged me. She put on my boutinerre and I put on her corsage.

We left the den eagerly and nervously, ready to see our dates and have an amazing night. It was definitely going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**Hi...**

**Thanks for the birthday wishes, and yeah, I've been getting lazy lately so my chapters have been short and not too detailed. This is a little more detailed but still short. Though in the next few chapters they'll be a bit more deep! I promise!**

**Review please ^..^**


	11. Step 3: Getting Emotions Ready

_Cassandra and Alonzo_

I did my makeup the way I normally did. Tanti said she loved the way I looked normally, so I wasn't going to the extreme. I slipped on my amethyst gown and placed on the jewelry around my wrist and neck. I slipped on the shoes and looked at myself in the mirrow. I was like a statue of violet, holding my head high as though I was completely in control. Though in actuality, I was so nervous.

It was one of those realizations that you knew would never end until the contradiction happened. I was so afraid Tanti was going to dump me or reject me, and it's not because I had any thoughts she wasn't as happy to be with me as I was with her. It's just my self-esteem was overriding me and I felt like someone as brilliant as her would never want to be with some weird girl like me.

"Cass?"

I turned to see Alonzo standing in the doorway. He had on a black tux with white stripes, looking quite nautical. "Hey Lonz," I said.

"You okay?" he asked me, stepping forward. "You look like you're about to cry."

"She's going to hate this," I whimpered.

He frowned. "It's Tanti, Cass. She is so relaxed and nonchalant about everything."

"Exactly. Prom is not relaxing nor is it nonchalant. She's going to hate it all and then think it was because of me and-"

"No," he interrupted, looking at me like I was stupid, and I was behaving pretty stupid.

"Remember who you are, and remember who Tantomile is."

Tantomile. Yeah, she's just this incredible queen I grew up with and eventually fell in love with. She always has this superior look to her but everyone knows she is so kind and caring that they treat her like she is superior, but she doesn't let it get to her head. She doesn't let anything get to her - except for me, but in a good way. I make her smile and laugh and act stupid, and no one other than her brother can do that. She makes me smile and laugh and be stupid, too, and Alonzo is the only other one who can do that to me. I sighed, remembering how she was always so calm. It'll be okay.

I turned to my friend and frowned, not happy to see him looking so upset. He was going stag, but I knew he didn't want to. Alonzo's been in love probably longer than anyone else going to Prom tonight. Longer than Bombi, Teazer, Tugger, all of them. I knew he didn't want to go alone. "It'll be okay," I told him.

He shrugged, not believing me.

"I promise you, Lonz. You never know what can happen at Prom. I mean, anything can happen. People can change and fall in love or-"

"Or get their hearts broken."

I slapped his arm. "Quit being moody," I demanded.

He held his arm and glared at me.

"I'm being serious, Alonzo. Prom is a time of change. People change, and so do their feelings. Your might change, too."

"Probably for the worst." He dodged my slap.

"Quit."

"But it's hard, Cass. Everyone else will be happy but I won't."

"Everyone?" I asked. "You mean Bombi's going to be having the time of her life? Munk's going to enjoy every little thing? Jerrie's going to party like crazy? Yeah right. Alonzo, you put yourself before everyone else all the time, more than Munk even. It might not be that fun tonight, but deep down I know you want everyone to be happy, and that you'll do anything to make them that way. That's why you're so loved by the love of your life."

He smiled, and I knew I got to him. I got everyone. It's a habit.

* * *

**Hm, why is Alonzo so upset? So many questions and it all comes boiling down to the next few chapters!**

**Review please :)**


	12. Step 4: Dinner

_Electra and Coricopat _

I walked outside the den to find Coricopat there. He gave a big grin and I blushed, making my way down the steps. He held out his hand and embraced me warmly. He planted a sweet kiss on my head. "I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful," he said to me. "Well, you're beautiful all the time, this is just a different beauty."

I smiled and looked up into his dark eyes. I gave him a deep kiss, wrapping my arms loosely around his waist. I let go and said, "You look quite dashing tonight my dear."

He chuckled and took my hand as we started to walk. "Come on. We're going to miss our reservation."

"Where are we eating?" I asked curiously.

"Félin de Dîner," he said.

"Oh good. I love French food."

"Me, too, but let's not eat too much. There's still a lot at more later."

We walked briskly and eagerly to the diner where a bunch of fancy looking cats were eating and chewing on some nip and drinking wine. I smiled, liking how relaxed and yet coture it was. I don't know how well Addie and Etcy would do here; they're a bit...giggly. Cassandra and Tantomile would like it here, and so would Tugger and Misto (mostly because of the wine). I could imagine it being our new hangout. So many more memories to create...

We sat at the table and ordered a small meal, no dessert. He got sparrow with a light tuna spread while I got catfish with honey, both of us getting milk.

"You truly do look wonderful tonight, El," he told me again.

"I tried to look mature."

"You always look mature. It's in your eyes. Though I didn't know you had...such nice curves."

We laughed, me blushing and him looking sheepish.

"I mean, I check you out all the time, but-"

"I don't really wear tight clothes," I finished for him.

"Yeah, but I like that about you."

"But you also like me like this."

"I like you any way. No, I love you any way," he corrected.

I took his hand across the table and kissed his palm. He grabbed my other hand and brought them to his lips.

"Have you ever had that feeling that something was going to happen?" he asked me.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he said. "Just...something."

I smiled. "I know exactly what you mean," I told him. "Anticipation of something surreal."

"Exactly," he confirmed, looking at me in a way every girl wanted to be looked at, with such intensity I simply felt so connected to him.

"I love you," I said nonchalantly.

"And I love you, too." We leaned across the table and exchanged a loving kiss.

After eating, we stood up and started back to the Junkyard, holding hand, and waiting for that surreal moment.

* * *

**One mistake many people make is having a huge dinner before Prom they get tired and full and end up wasting money on a lot of food they didn't eat. Small meals! Anyway, this is just a filler chapter, and we're almost to the Prom chapters! Gah! Be excited :)**

**Review, too ^..^**


	13. Step 4: More Like Dessert

_Tantomile and Cassandra_

I couldn't get over how wonderful Cassie looked. She was stunning in that violet color. She wasn't over the top and she kept smiling the entire time, making her ten times more beautiful. She kept telling me how beautiful I looked, ceasing my anxiety that she would realize she's so much better than me. We went to Cat Flat, a little hipster cafe not many people went to.

We sat in the window table and ordered some dessert, not really in the mood for any dinner. At one point someone started to play guitar and sing on the mini-stage, and Cassie and I decided to dance.

_"When the stars make you drool  
Joost-a like pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street  
With a cloud at your feet, you're in love  
When you walk in a dream  
But you know you're not dreamin', signore"_

This was something we wanted more than Prom. Prom was extravagent, and we weren't necessarily like that. Dancing to Dean Martin with hipsters, hippies, and goths was our type of thing. Drinking coffee, eating snacks, and creating stories for people that came and went. Staring at each other lovingly, sharing memories, creating more to come. Yeah, that's something we did, something we wanted to continue doing.

Though we had to go to Prom, for the sake of others. We wanted to see how things went with the rest, and we wanted to let everyone know we were together above all else. Plus, it was a time to have fun and be stupid. Dinner went by quickly, and we soon found ourselves at the doors to Prom.

* * *

**Who says dinner has to be long and traditional? Not me! Just another filler chapter, trying to get to more plot. I'll be writing like a mad woman tonight so expect a lot of updates! Review? Thanks!**


	14. Step 4: Talking During Dinner

_Mungojerrie and Demeter_

Demeter and I actually were friends. We had been born around the same time and we just grew up close together. She was a friend that was a girl that had no romantic attraction in any way. To some people, that seems impossible. A queen? Just a friend? It's possible.

I took her to Catpotle and ordered a burrito.

"We're stupid," I said.

"I know," she sighed.

"You just should've said you'd go with Bombi and then broke it off with me, cause then I could've just gone with Teazer."

"You could've apologized, too."

It was my turn to sigh. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"Because we're young and stupid," she said flatly.

I took a big gulp of my drink. "What should we do?"

"We should talk to them, but I don't know when the right time is. Do we talk to them at Prom? They might be having fun without us and won't want anyone to spoil it. Or do we talk to them after? They might want us to talk to them there, too, though."

I furrowed my brow. "We can do it half way in. Let them have some fun and let them see us looking upset and all. Then we can talk to them and enjoy the rest of the evening with each other."

"I guess that's the best way," she said. "But what if they don't take us back?"

"They will. I mean, Bombi will definitely take you back. She still loves you a whole lot. Then Teazer and I get in fights all the time, but they don't mean anything really. This fight really isn't that big a deal, it's just we're both dumb and get into bad situations." I smiled a little. "But we normally get out of them together."

She smiled a little, too. "This is Prom. We should be enjoying it. It's suppose to be one of the best nights of our lives, and we have to be determined to make it that way."

I grinned. "Now that's the Demeter I know," I told her. She was always so determined. "Come on. Let's get to it then."

I took her hand and we ran back to Prom, ready to get things rolling.

* * *

**Very short chapter. Sorry :p Though the next one should be longer and with some new surprises ;)**

**Review please ^..^**


	15. Step 4: Dinner?

_Munkustrap_

I looked at myself in my stand-up mirror, and sighed. My tux was a metallic silvery blue that went well with my silver body. I combed my hair into the way I normally did and sighed for the billionth time that night. I sat on my couch, not wanting to go to Prom at all.

"Hey Munk," said Tugger, entering. He sat down next to me, already knowing how I was dreading tonight. "You do know that once you get to Prom you can't look so sad right?"

"I knowed," I sighed - again. "I'm Munkustrap. I have to make sure everyone else is having the time of their life, while I act like everything is okay."

"It is okay, Munk. It's just Prom. This won't stop you from anything else tomorrow. Just keep on doing what you normally do."

"But I don't _want_ to Tugger."

He gave me his canine grin. "Well, maybe after tonight, you won't have to."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not liking it when my brother was aloof.

"Oh nothing," he sang.

"I hate it when you're inconspicous."

"And I hate it when you're sad."

I looked away from him, not wanting to talk about it.

"I'll see you later, Munk," he said, and then left.

I slouched on the couch, not that hungry or enthused or anything. I was numb. It's not that I didn't want to go to Prom, it's just the other circumstances about Prom. The people and their dates and...everything. Damn it.

"Munk?"

I looked at the door to see Tumbles shining in green. I smiled and stood up. "Hey Tumbles," I greeted, knowing that him and his adorable self could make me smile no matter how I was feeling.

"You seem kind of upset," he said. He could always tell when I wasn't happy. "Do you not want to go tonight?"

I sighed (dear lord) and shook my head. "No - well, a part of me does, but another part doesn't. Right now I don't."

He frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," I said. "So, where's your date at? Shouldn't she be waiting on you right now?"

He frowned a little and said, "Uh, no, we weren't too worried about time. So...is there anything that could ruin this night even more for you?"

I shrugged. "Everlasting Cat only knows. Something could go horribly wrong with Dad or Demeter or Alonzo or Tugger or-or other people I care about...and everyone. Some people can crash the Prom or..."

"I don't think people will crash the Prom," Tumbles said. "I mean, people from outside the tribe might come but they'll just be other peoples dates, you know?"

"Yeah, well, they could still crash it."

"But so can people in the tribe," he said defensively.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I'll see you later." He ran from the den. Peculiar kit. Hopefully he'll have a great time with his date tonight.

I collapsed onto the couch again. Maybe if I fall alseep then everyone will understand when I don't show up. I closed my eyes, dreading the night. Though then came a knock. A knock? No one knocks on my door. It's a curtain! They just call and say they're coming in or ask if they can. I got up and moved my curtain to see Alonzo. Alonzo - knocking. He never knocks. He never calls to come in either. He just comes in! He's my best friend. Something must be different with him. I smiled, though, glad to see him.

"Hi," I said, letting him come in.

"Hey," he replied.

Then it got awkward. Why was it awkward? I know more about him than anyone and he knows more about me than anyone. This shouldn't be awkward. "Uh, sit down," I suggested.

He nodded and sat on the couch. He looked good that night, in a black and white striped tuxedo. He looked classy.

I went into my kitchen and got some drinks. I sat next to him and handed him one. We took sips quietly. "So, how's Cass?" I asked.

"She's good," he said. "She, uh, she's going with Tanti. I shouldn't tell you this but they're secretly together."

"I know," I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I saw them together one time. So, are they coming out tonight?"

He nodded, taking a swig of his drink. "How's Demeter?" he asked.

"She's...okay. I know something is going to go down tonight between her and Bombi, but hopefully for the better."

"Yeah," he said. "Everyone should be happy."

I wanted to be happy, but like hell that could happen.

"Munk?"

I looked over at him, and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. I set down my drink as I grabbed his head, relishing in the kiss, making him melt against me. Just like old time...It's been two years...

_Three Years Earlier_

_"I mean, people do it all the time, but they say it doesn't mean anything," I told Alonzo._

_"But...what if people think otherwise?" he asked._

_"We don't have to tell them."_

_He looked up at me with those blue eyes of his, and I just knew he wanted to kiss me. So I leaned in and kissed him. It was awkward since it was our first kiss, but as the next few days passed, our "meaningless" kisses became better and more intimate. I never let him know they weren't meaningless to me. For awhile, I believed he felt the same way. I mean, we always kissed in private, because we didn't want anyone to know we were kissing each other. It became constant after the first couple of weeks. We'd run to some nook in a massive junk pile and kiss. Sometimes it'd start raining and we'd have to stay there all night until the rain stopped. The way he'd look at me and touch me. It had to mean something to him, too. Because then came that day..._

_A few months had passed of us kissing together in secrecy. It was raining and we had run to an enclosed nook in the big junk pile in the back. We laughed and tried to clean our damp coats, but stopped knowing we weren't going to get any dryer. I kissed him passionately then, just wanting him so bad. I towered over him, sliding my hands lower and kissing at his neck profusely. "Munk," he breathe desperately, and I didn't stop there._

_I mean, we lost our virginity together. Surely it had have meant something! But we still acted as though it meant nothing. It was just casual. Though of course, came that day. _

_A year had passed of us kissing secretly. We only made love a few more times after the first time. A week after our anniversary of our first kiss - we were caught - by my brother. We were kissing tenderly in a nook when Macavity showed up. We were afraid of what he would say and who he would tell._

_"I always thought you two were gay," he told us._

_"We're not," I stuttered. "I-It doesn't mean anything."_

_He just looked down at me. "Friends don't just kiss, Munk," he spat. "Either it means something, or you're in denial."_

_A few days later he fled the Junkyard, to go get involved with mobs and crime and other activities like that. Also, Alonzo and I never kissed again._

That is until Prom night. We continued kissing, and I couldn't get over the fact that he kissed me first, meaning he wanted it, too. I paused, almost about to laugh at how ecstatic I was.

Though he must've thought my pause meant something else, like I didn't want this to happen, because he said, "I'm sorry." He stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you, Munk."

I stood up, too, saying, "Alonzo-"

"It's over and done with. I know. I know! I-I'll just g-go." Then he ran out of my den before I could say anything.

I tried to follow, but I didn't see him the second I stepped outside. I shook my head. Don't be sorry, Alonzo. I want you, too...

* * *

**Aw, poor Munk and Alonzo :( Will things work out in the end? Who knows?**

**Ha, and some of you thought Munk was going with Tumbles, but he's not! So who's he going with?**

**Review please :)**


	16. Step 5: Going to Prom!

_Jemima and Pouncival_

Pouncival looked really cute. I had such a huge crush on him and when he asked me to Prom, I was so happy. He told me he had a huge crush on me, too, and now I know we're going to go far with this relationship. He held my hand and we got in line for walk-in. Walk-in was when everyone got in line with their date or friends and someone announced their names. They walked down the red carpet and parents and friends took pictures.

Vicki and Plato were ahead of us but they were so enraptured in each other that they didn't even notice us. I looked to Pouncival, knowing we could look at each other like that one day. We came closer to the carpet and I was growing nervous. They called Vicki and Plato's names, everyone cheering as they strutted down the carpet. Then it was our turn.

"Pouncival and Jemima!" announced the announcer.

We walked down the carpet, everyone cheering since everyone just approved of us so much. I smiled at them and then Pouncival, who was looking at me in a way every girl wanted to be looked at. We entered through the doors and the room was amazing. The lights shone blue and silver and there was a big, fake moon hanging on the wall, sparkling bright. Fake stars hung from the ceiling, glitter on the inside of them so if someone hit it glitter spilled everywhere. The music was playing and immediately Pouncival swung me onto the dance floor where everyone was at, since everyone knew how to dance. He swung me around in a doo-wop fashioned dancing, me giggling the entire time.

"Jemi!" cheered Etcy, coming up to me, looking like she was having the time of her life with Addie, Vicki and Plato.

"Hi guys," I greeted as we moved off the dance floor quickly, not wanting to be in anyone's way.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Vicki said, looking around dreamily, mostly at Plato.

"It's brilliant," I said.

A slow song came on and I wanted to do nothing more than dance with him. He read my mind and pulled me onto the dance floor. He wrapped my arms around me and I rested my head on his chest, draping my arms around his neck. He held onto me in a way that made me feel like he truly wanted to be with me forever, like I was the only thing in the world he wanted.

I looked up at him, resting my chin against his chest. We smiled at each other, and then came that feeling. Butterflies were going all through me and I knew what was going to happen. He leaned down and kissed me. It was so awkward and sweet. It was magical. He let go and we laughed like the kittens we were. The best part was that the night was only beginning.

* * *

**So when I wrote the chapter where Vicki gets asked to Prom, I wrote "Plato and Vicki" at the top, but I guess it just didn't show up or something. Someone mentioned that but I didn't notice his name wasn't mentioned anywhere! But yes, Plato and Vicki went with each other. **

**Jemima and Pouncival are just so ridiculously adorable :)**

**Review please!**


	17. Step 5: The Prom is Rolling!

_Victoria and Plato_

I sat next to Plato, holding his hands.

"I'm being serious, though, Vee, you look beautiful, and quite sexy. If someone wasn't paying attention they'd think you were naked."

I giggled and looked at my dress, which wasn't the same white as my fur and it shimmered every way which I moved, so it was obvious I was wearing a dress, but it was still alluring. I wore it because I knew Plato would love it, and because Diva insisted upon it.

"This is so wonderful," I told him. "Everyone just looks so..." I looked around. "Well, a few people look happy, but a lot of others look very upset." I looked at Bomba, who was actually smiling as her and Teazer danced together like they didn't care about anything. Jemima and Pouncival looked at each other with so much loving potential I had to squeal. Etcy and Addie were giggling like crazy with each other, spinning around. Cassandra and Tanti danced together, relieved everyone approved their relationship. Electra and Coricopat looked at each other in the corner with teasing smiles. Though then there was Jerrie and Demeter, who didn't look exactly depressed, but still upset. Munkustrap was walking around, talking to everyone, acting like he was okay but everyone could tell he was upset about something. Alonzo was sitting in the back, looking miserable. I didn't know where Tumbles or Tugger or Misto were at. Maybe Tumbles and Misto are coming together? Probably just as friends, because I'm not sure if Tumbles is gay or not. Where's Tugger?

Then to answer my question, everyone heard from outside, "The Rum Tum Tugger and Mr. Mistoffelees!"

My jaw dropped and I looked at Plato, who looked just as surprised at me. They came together? At school they talk but I had never seen them have enough conversation to go to Prom together. Unless they kept it a secret, too...? They entered, holding hands and smiling big. Everyone kept dancing but slowed as they watched the two enter. Tugger and Misto ignored the questioning looks and hit the dance floor. They danced together, and to diminish everyone's big question, Tugger would occasionally kiss Misto. Well then. The Rum Tum Tugger must like queens and toms. I smiled, liking the fact that my brother has tamed the Tugger.

I stood up and pulled Plato with me to Tugger and Misto. "Hi bubby," I greeted, wrapping my arms around Plato.

"Hi," he giggled, and I loved seeing him so happy. I looked at Tugger, who was looking at Misto like he was the greatest person in the world.

"You guys look good tonight," said Tugger, holding Misto closer.

"Thanks," Plato said. "Nice tux."

Tugger smiled and looked at Misto. "Misty," he said (so cute). "If I become Prom King, don't be jealous if I have to dance with your sister."

I giggled, flattered, but said, "Nonsense. I-" I gasped and looked at Plato, who must've been thinking the same thing as me.

"I think you'll be surprised at who the queen is," Plato said.

I giggled and pulled him away, dancing in the center of the floor. "Tonight is going to be utterly wonderful!" I cheered.

"Mostly because you're wonderful," Plato told me.

I kissed him deeply, and the Prom was finally rolling.

* * *

**This is a major segway to some big stuff! Let's hope I can get it all finished before I got work! Review please :)**


	18. Step 5: The Wonderous Way Prom Works Out

_Demeter_

"I can't wait any longer," I told Jerrie. The Prom wasn't even halfway over with yet and I just couldn't wait. I had to let Bomba know I loved her and wanted to be with her! It was all a misunderstanding! When she was yelling at me I kept trying to let her know I loved her and that I was just going to tell Jerrie to forget it.

Jerrie nodded. "Go ahead. I hate seeing you look so sad," he said.

I smiled at him and hugged him. He was like the brother I never had, sometimes older, sometimes younger, and occasionally like my twin. "You go get Teazer out of the way, okay? Apologize and do all that. Go back to your silly love life."

He smiled and walked over to Teazer. He didn't even say anything. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side where it looked like they were both apologizing. Then there was Bomba.

She looked at the two and since she was now standing alone, she got off the dance floor and stood to the side. It was finally my chance. I walked over to her. She saw me coming and quickly looked away.

"Bomba," I said.

She turned to me, and she looke emotionally wrecked.

I stood there like and idiot, stumbling over my words, trying to say what was in my heart, but nothing sounded right. I shook my head and then I just grabbed her head, kissing her deeply. She was definitely stunned, but she quickly wrapped her arms around me and we kissed intensely. She started to laugh and we let go, her gorgeous smile taking up her face. She was crying, and in this light, the tears slid down her cheeks like stars across the sky.

"How could you think I didn't love you?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, crying and laughing. "You know me. I never listen and always get carried away. I'm too emotional."

"But at least I can handle your emotions," I told her.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on mine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should be the sorry one."

She gave me another kiss, this one being shorter. "Be with me forever?"

I smiled. "Of course." We kissed again, love soaring through our veins. We continued kissing, getting a little too intimate for everyone else who was there we stopped and hit the dance floor. Jerrie and Teazer were back to their old selves, laughing and being goofy with one another. I held Bomba, who looked amazing in her bold red dress.

"You look gorgeous tonight," she told me.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful," I replied.

"Yellow looks best on you."

I rested my head on her shoulder, relishing in the moment, never wanting to let go. "Prom works in mysterious ways," I said.

"Thankfully, it worked out for us."

I smiled at her and kissed her, knowing things were only going to get better.

* * *

**Yay! They're all happy! But what about Munk and Alonzo? And who the hell is Tumbles bringing! Why's everyone so giggly about the Prom King and Queen? More to find out!**

Thanks for the commenters (commentators?) NorthernOutCast, Cocobutterrox, and sarbear2255, you guys rock!

(And sarbear2255, I don't remember mentioning anything about Misto and Tugger, but if I did then it was probably because they were just talking about them, but individually. You know they're going together, but no one else knew, so it was just ironic that they were talking about them together. If that's what you read, but if I mentioned it then my bad)

Review some more!


	19. Step 5: In the Back Rooms of Prom

_Alonzo and Munkustrap_

This couldn't be happening. Of course Tugger is with a tom! Of course they can let everyone know so easily! And of course his brother and I can't! Why? Because I love him but he doesn't love me. I had to keep blinking through out the entire Prom because I was on the verge of tears so much. I'm such a fucking pussy. Damn it...

I looked at everyone around and sighed, wishing I could just be like them, with someone I was going to be with for the rest of my life.

"Alonzo."

I looked to my left, not even realizing Munk had been standing there. I stood up and walked into the back rooms, away from everyone. I walked into a room and locked it. Munk was about to speak but I cut him off. "I know," I told him. "I know I shouldn't feel the way I do about you, but I can't help it. You're so amazing Munk. I am so madly in love with you that I can't even comprehend the expanse of my affection to you. You're so smart, and kind and you make me feel like you care about more than the rest. I know you care about everyone, but when I'm with you I feel like you'd pcik me over anyone. I love you and I'm sorry but I-"

And then he kissed me.

I was so completely absorbed in shock I had no clue what to do. What should I do? Then it hit me. Duh. Kiss him. He let go, though, before I could kiss him back.

"You mean more to me than anyone," he told me. "Don't ever apologize again for loving me, because I love you, too, and I want you forever. All those kisses we had in secrecy meant everything to me. The times we made love were probably the best days of my life. If you ever apologize to me again for kissing me, I'll-I'll slap you in the face until you pass out, and then it'll be my turn to apologize."

First, I smiled a little, then it turned into a grin, and then I chuckles, and I eventually found myself laughing hysterically, draping my arms around Munk. "We're so stupid," I laughed.

"I know," he said, laughing, too. "I can't believe I let my brother get to me. Who the hell has meaningless kisses?"

Then I kissed him, not wanting to let go, ever. Oh it felt wonderful to know he loved me. I just love being in love. He slid his hands down to my ass and I laughed, still kissing him. That was the way Munk always was. Horny as hell. We slid against the wall, and since neither of us have had sex in two years, we were okay with doing it on the floor of the janitor's closet. Ha. Here we are. In the closet.

"Gosh I've missed you," I breathed.

"I've missed your body," he said, and we laughed again. Though then he stopped and looked at me deeply in the eyes. "Don't ever forget I love you."

I smiled. "I won't, and you need to remember I love you, too," I told. "You always forget."

He smiled and kissed me.

Though then we heard a scream...

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! What could be happening? What is going on? Where is Tumblebrutus? Why is Munk always horny?**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter until three and half hours or so, four and a half tops. Sorry. I have to make some chicken at KFC!**

**Review please :) **


	20. Step 5: The Amazing Prom

_Macavity_

I can't believe this. The second I walk inside some girl is dancing around, not paying attention, and she bumps into me. When she sees it's me, she screams. Why wouldn't she scream? I am scary. Sure, I've raided the yard before, but that was only because other cats were going to attack, and I had to create distractions while my henchcats took care of the other attackers. And - I didn't want them to know I was doing them a favor. I couldn't believe I was at Prom. I'm still a Jellicle, so I have every right to be here before others that aren't Jellicles. I'm also Deuteronomy's son, so I should be here before everyone. Though that doesn't mean I wanted to go, but... Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Two years before, I left the tribe. I just couldn't handle it. Those patronizing stares and harsh judgments. Fuck that. So I left and after a little while and with the help of my psychic abilities, I was a pretty successful mobcat. Though I still kind of missed the yard. Mungojerrie had been my closest friends, other than my brothers, and he always wanted to help me and be a part of the mob while still be a Jellicle. I couldn't say no to him. He always informed me when he got word something was going to happen to the Jellicles. He was my spy. So, I gathered my cronies, and as me and a few others "raided" the tribe (we only stole a few things) the rest were getting rid of the other attackers in the back.

I was running away from the tribe after we had stolen some stuff and until I knew the tribe was out of danger. I was looking back when I ran right into some Jellicle. He was standing right in the hole of the fence that I had always used to sneak out. It was tucked away in the very back corner, hidden by mounds of junk. He had seen my henchcats steal from the tribe, and ran, but then he also saw my henchcats ward off the attackers. He's quite the smart cat, and so he put it together easily.

I sat up, since I had fallen right on top of him - poor kit, he was a lot smaller than me then. "Shit," I mumbled.

"Macavity," he said, sitting up and looking at me with big green eyes. "Y-you were helping us."

My eyes went wide and I stared down at him. "Uh..."

"Don't deny it," he told me, and he had this charming smile. It was one of those smiles that could make the coldest heart go warm - including mine.

"Yeah," I said, finding myself smiling. He was cute. "But look, don't tell anyone."

"Why? They'll be thankful."

"I don't want them to be thankful."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like them," I said.

He pursed his lips, and even though he was looking at me disapprovingly, he was so utterly adorable and I just wanted to purse my own lips against his.

I suddenly realized the position we were in, me sitting right over his...you know. I sat up suddenly, finding myself _blushing._ Can you believe that? Blushing.

"What if I do tell people?" he asked, standing up.

"You won't," I said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because...I'm kidnapping you."

"Wha-"

I wrapped my arms around him and disappeared. We appeared at the London Eye. He looked around amazed, because it was the farthest he had ever been away from the tribe. He looked at me and I could tell he was wondering if I really was kidnapping him. Technically, I did, but I smirked at him to let him know I wasn't gonna rape him or anything.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tumblebrutus."

I took him everywhere that night, and I came back a few times a week, but after our first kiss, I came back every day. We've been together for a little over two years now. I love him to death and I'm just not even going to go into details. I love him with infinity explanation. I love him so much I agreed to go to Prom with him. I kept telling him I'd get run out and he'd get banned from the tribe, but he didn't take it. He told me he'd with hold sex from me, and I believed him.

So here I was, with the most amazing person in the world who looked so beautiful, and someone screamed at seeing me, which made everyone turn to look at me. I sighed and looked at Tumblebrutus. He smiled at me, and my worries went away. I took his hand and walked passed those damn Jellicles.

"Hey Mac," said Jerrie, who knew I was coming with Brutus.

"Hi," I replied, pulling out some nip.

"You can't bring that here," Brutus hissed, and started to laugh.

I smiled and then caught eyes with my brothers. I looked away, knowing they had been hurt at me leaving, and at the way I turned out.

Tugger walked over. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here with Brutus," I said.

"You - and Tumbles?"

"Yeah. We've been together for, like, two years."

"But...he's the nicest person around."

I shrugged.

"Macavity is much nicer than you'd think," Brutus said, and I smiled down at him.

Then Munk walked over, and I was expecting him to go off on me or hit me or something, but he ended up smiling and said, "Hey guys. Having fun?"

I became more relieved as the night wore on.

"Isn't this nice?" Brutus asked.

I sighed. "You were right. It's lovely."

He smiled, leaned in, and kissed me.

I looked at him lovingly. Fine, I'll explain the depth of my love for him. He is so utterly amazing it's incomprehensible. He is by far the kindest person I have ever met. I mean, he never judged me, even when I did bad things because I wanted to. He always knew how to calm me down, saying all the right things. He knows exactly how I like every little detail in everything. He's so smart and we can talk about war and politics and history and everything. He understands me and sometimes I feel like he's reading my mind. He makes me laugh so much more than any other living cat. He consumed my entire world. Everything was for him, and he never asked. I just felt like he deserved everything, which is why I tried to give him everything. He returned every favor, too, because he felt the exact same way as I did. He was perfect, and I loved him more than I loved anything in this entire world. I'd give up everything just to be with him forever.

"If you want me to return to the Junkyard, I will," I told him.

"No. We can visit the yard, but you take me every where Macavity. I wanna see the world with you," he told me.

I smiled and pulled him onto my lap, kissing him deeply. "You are so completely perfect for me, it's almost ridiculous."

He giggled and said, "I love you dear."

"I love you, too. Now come on. Let's dance."

Okay. I guess I have to admit it. Prom was amazing.

* * *

**Tumblebrutus? And _Macavity? _Who would've thought? I actually love Tumbles and Macavity. Tumbles is so kind and caring and Macavity is the opposite, and I love opposites attract love stories :)**

**Now, all you have to wonder about is who on earth will be Prom King and Queen?**

**Review please!**


	21. Step 5: Prom King and Queen

_Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger_

Everything went so wonderfully. When Tugger and I came in fashionably late, I had to keep myself from laughing at all the shocked expressions, and a few were jealous, too. I don't know if people were shocked to see Tugger with a tom or Tugger simply with me. Even if I were a queen but still the same personality, people would probably be surprised. No one really knew Tugger and I became such great friends and so they find it shocking that we're all of a sudden together.

"Tugger," I laughed. "Come on, we're gonna miss Prom King and Queen."

We were in the very far back, hidden away from everyone, on the second story in a closet. He kissed me one final time before saying, "Fine. Get your clothes back on." We put on our clothes and scurried down to the Prom. A few minutes later Jennyanydots appeared on stage, ready to announce Prom King and Queen.

"And this year's Jellicle Prom King is-" She opened the card. "Rum Tum Tugger!"

He smiled down at me, giving me a wink, before walking up on stage, everyone cheering.

"Now, this year's Jellicle Prom Queen is-" She opened the card and had a bewildered face on her look. Who is it? Vicki? Bombi? Demeter? "Mistoffelees," she announced.

Everyone cheered, Tugger laughed, and I stood there, shocked. Vicki grabbed my hand, and pushed me up onto stage. I was given a tiara, and then Tugger and I had to dance. "What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"I told everyone to vote for you," he told me. "I knew I was going to be king, and I wanted you to be my queen. It all worked out in the end anyways. I'm Prom King and my gorgeous date is Prom Queen."

I smiled a little, actually kind of glad I won. I mean, I have a tiara and who doesn't want to be Prom Queen anyway?

"Oh, Tugger, you're such a character," I told him.

"And you're such a queen."

I rolled my eyes but leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love me, too."

"Tugger."

"Alright. I love you so whole-heartedly it's unfathomable."

The rest of Prom was amazing. Everyone danced and it all worked out for everyone in the end. After Prom, everyone went home, changed into appropriate clothes, and then we went to Post Prom, where they had all sorts of moon-bounce games. I got hit in the face multiple times with giant, foam cue-tips. I think I got some wiplash by being pulled back with a tight-rope. I knocked everyone off their podium with a giant ball. I rode a mechanical bull, only for seven seconds though. I won a few prizes, and then Tugger and I went home, as did everyone else on this wonderous night we call Prom.

* * *

**Ta-dah! There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
